


UNDERTALE -> Pacifist Script-ish Story

by fSociety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Has A Good Heart, Gen, I don't know what other tags to add, I'm Addicted To Writing, Not Really A Happy Ending, Papyrus Doesn't Remember Past, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Has A Shit Life, Sans Knows Too Much, The Only Romance In This Is The Cannon Alphys/Undyne Date, sans has a shit past, suspicious ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fSociety/pseuds/fSociety
Summary: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE; CREDITS TO TOBY FOX AND WHOEVER ELSE WORKED ON IT!It's basically the script of the Pacifist route of UNDERTALE, but more written like a story. Written in Second-PoV.This is the first paragraph of the genuine story:"You wake up in a soft, yellow flowerbed. You look around you, but you can barely see anything. It’s dark, really dark. A little ray of light shines on the flowerbed though. It comes from above. You look up, where it’s coming from. There’s a hole, but it looks really small because of the distance. You can see the sky through it. You realise you’re inside the mountain. You must’ve tripped and fallen down. That would explain why your entire body is sore and aches. But how did you survive the fall?"
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)





	1. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own UNDERTALE.  
> Full credits to Toby Fox and whoever else created it.
> 
> The Legend.

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

_Many years later…_

**MT. EBOTT, 201X**

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.


	2. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own UNDERTALE.  
> Credits to Toby Fox, and whoever else.
> 
> You've fallen down MT EBOTT.  
> Time to begin this new adventure.

You wake up in a soft, yellow flowerbed. You look around you, but you can barely see anything. It’s dark, really dark. A little ray of light shines on the flowerbed though. It comes from above. You look up, where it’s coming from. There’s a hole, but it looks really small because of the distance. You can see the sky through it. You realise you’re _inside_ the mountain. You must’ve tripped and fallen down. That would explain why your entire body is sore and aches. But how did you survive the fall? 

In the blinding darkness, you spot a tunnel on your left. There’s no light in the tunnel at all. Considering the fact that you can’t really go anywhere else anyway, you decide you’re going to walk through it. You look around, and grab a stick. For safety, or something. The bandages you were wearing are dirty, but will do their job just fine, so you keep them on. 

At the end of the tunnel, there’s this beautiful gate. It has two pillars on the sides, and a detailed carving on the top. Some sort of symbol. You can’t really make out what it is, though. It’s too dark. You take a deep breath, and walk through the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friend.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!  
> Feel free to leave comments.  
> Critique, tips, and ideas for other stories are ALWAYS welcome.
> 
> Thanks again, it's really appreciated.
> 
> -Bye


	3. Your New Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter.   
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
> It's giving you a choice.  
> Will you dodge?  
> Will you trust it?

On the other side of the gate, it’s…empty. It’s dark and empty. In the middle of the “room” is a very small grassy plain, with one flower. A healthy-looking flower, with a green stem that’s bent a little, six bright yellow petals, and smooth white…face. That’s a flower…with a face. You carefully approach it, and…it talks to you. A flower, with a face, talks to you.

  
‘Howdy!’ 

‘I’m FLOWEY.’ 

‘FLOWEY the FLOWER!’

‘Hmmm…’

‘You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha?’

‘Golly, you must be so confused.’

‘Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!’

‘I guess little old me will have to do.’

‘Ready?’

‘Here we go!’

  
You feel some sort of tingling in your chest followed by some sort of flicker. Your heart starts to glow a bright red. You decide to move around a little and see that the glow moves with you. It never leaves. It’s literally your heart. Your heart is glowing. How? Did the flower do that? The atmosphere also feels…different.

  
‘See that glow in your heart?’

‘That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!’

‘Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.’

‘What does LV stand for?’

‘Why, LOVE, of course!’

‘You want some LOVE, don’t you?’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!’

  
Did the flower just _wink_ at you?

  
‘Down here, LOVE is shared through…’

  
Five white pellets appear above the flower. Floating and spinning rapidly. Like it had created them, and can control them.

  
‘Little white… “friendliness pellets”.’

‘Are you ready?’

‘Move around, catch as many as you can!’


	4. Missed or Dodged

‘Hey buddy, you missed them.’

‘Let’s try this again, okay?’

‘Is this a joke?’

‘Are you brain-dead?’

‘RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!—friendliness pellets.’

His otherwise silly and kind facial expression shifts into a demonic smile. His voice has turned dark and shaky. It feels as if the air around you had turned against you and was ANGRY.

‘You know what’s going on here, don’t you?’

‘You just wanted to see me suffer.’

You see more of those spinning bullets forming all around you. You’re circled.

‘Die.’

Flowey’s demonic smile had turned into a burst of even worse laughter. The bullets slowly move towards you, making your safe space smaller and smaller and smaller. When the bullets touch you, they… Nothing happened. A fireball coming from the right knocks the flower away—doesn’t kill him—and the bullets disappear. The one who had created the fire walked over to you. 


End file.
